


Scared (but I love you)

by Emerald147



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I like her, Light Angst, Ruby is adorable, Sapphire has emotions, Season/Series 05, Supportive Ruby, The Ball, They unfuse, and it's great, as always, blue diamond is insensitive, just not what she said, supportive wives, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald147/pseuds/Emerald147
Summary: “I’ve always been told I was precious; from the moment I left the ground I knew I had to put myself above everyone else but... I threw myself off the sky-arena for you Ruby, when I hardly even knew you. And now, well, all these feelings have only gotten stronger and I... Remember what Blue said? ‘At least the Sapphire in there has some sense’. But I don’t!”





	Scared (but I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy - I always wanted to know what they talked about when they unfused for the ball and so I just wrote it myself. All the work is mine (though the characters are not) and it entirely unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes!

Garnet moved quickly. She could feel the discord swelling inside of her mind and, not wanting to unfuse in the middle of the hallway, knew she had to get somewhere safe and fast. She could feel the urge like an itch underneath her skin, it had been growing ever since Blue’s ignorant remarks about her. Ignoring the rush of Pearls as they started preparations under Blue’s orders, she forced herself to keep moving until she found a small, unused room – old barracks, her mind supplied. There was only one window and very little light, the air was musty and stale – but Garnet hardly registered any of that, taking a seat on one of the benches that were dotted around the room. This time she didn’t even try to hold herself together, understanding that Ruby and Sapphire needed to be apart (and not just for the ball). In a bright flash of light, she was no more. 

Sapphire sat up first, and the air immediately became cold, small trails of ice snaking away from her. She sat up straight, posture immaculate, and didn’t bother to move up from the floor. Feeling the shift in temperature, Ruby sat up quickly and tried to warm up the room, not wanting to cause suspicion. She turned to look at Sapphire, confused. 

“Hey, Sapphy, what’s wrong?” She cautiously, but without hesitation, placed a hand on her arm, “I know Blue said some awful stuff, but it’s nothing we haven’t heard before, right?” Sapphire didn’t respond and Ruby grew nervous, she wasn’t usually the calm one. 

There was silence for a while. 

“It scares me sometimes.” Ruby didn’t startle at the sound, but she did tilt her head in confusion and turn to fully face her partner; she didn’t say anything, knowing she had to just let Sapphire speak (Ruby knew her well enough to know that it’s hard for her to communicate how she felt, especially considering the way Homeword treated her as though she were nothing more than a crystal ball – the irony of the term not lost on her). “It scares me how much I’d do for you,” now that made Ruby look up in surprise. 

“Hey now, I’m the expendable one, remember?” Ruby chuckled but even she knew her joke fell flat. 

“I’ve always been told I was precious; from the moment I left the ground I knew I had to put myself above everyone else but... I threw myself off the sky-arena for you Ruby, when I hardly even knew you. And now, well, all these feelings have only gotten stronger and I... Remember what Blue said? ‘At least the Sapphire in there has some sense’. But I don’t!” the air was getting colder and colder as Sapphire grew more and more distressed. Ruby didn’t say anything, just put her hand on the other gem’s face and gently wiped the stray tear. “I have no sense when it come to you, Ruby, none at all.” she sighed, leaning into Ruby’s palm, “I was so angry at her, because of what she said about us. And I know gems have said it all before I just... I love you so much and I don’t know how much more I can take of this awful place.” 

There was silence again, as Ruby tried to figure out what to say. At first, she didn’t say anything, just pulled Sapphire into her chest and rested her chin on the pale blue hair. 

“I don’t have much sense when it comes to you either, y’know? I thought you left me and I became a cowboy!” this time Sapphire chuckled too, though weakly, and whispered under her breath: 

“You were adorable,” Ruby ignored her and ignored the flush on her cheeks, and kept talking. 

“I guess we just need each other. And yeah, it is kinda scary, I’ve never needed anyone as much as you, but hey,” Ruby pulled away to cup Sapphire’s face and kiss her firmly, running a gently hand through her hair, “that’s why I married you,” she whispered and Sapphire choked out a laugh and moved her hair to look at the other gem, eye filled with so much love Ruby didn’t know what to do, just stare (they both ignore the small crackle of fire, but Ruby could have sworn she had seen Sapphire’s lips curl upward slightly), “I’d trade ‘sense’ away any day if it meant I got to love you.” 

Sapphire smiled, and the ice surrounding her began to recede. 

“And, I mean, I just like to say it,” Ruby had a teasing glint in her eyes that Sapphire knew was there, even if she had repositioned her hair in front of her eye again, “I married you! I married the love of my life and she’s right here! My wife is amazing and she’ll kick the Diamond’s butts!” They’re both laughing now, Ruby secretly proud of herself for making Sapphire snort loudly – something she only did when she was relaxed and happy. They pressed their foreheads together, still giggling and just a bit breathless; Sapphire moved forward quickly, kissing Ruby sweetly and they both shuffled closer. Ruby quickly placed a hand on Sapphire’s lower back, the other on between her shoulder-blades, and Sapphire wrapped one arm around Ruby’s middle, her free hand threading through Ruby’s hair. Even when they pulled away, they stayed close together, breaths they didn’t need to take mingling. 

“You should hear about my wife, she’s wonderful” Sapphire pressed a kiss to her cheek quickly, then moved to stand up, offering a hand the Ruby accepted without hesitation. They kept their hands clasped together, both smiling at the feeling of their rings pressing together. 

“Well then let’s go! Steven is throwing a party and I sure ain’t gonna miss it,” Sapphire giggled at the accent Ruby slipped into and shook her head in fond exasperation and the mile-wide grin or Ruby’s face. 

Once they left the room, they fell uncomfortably but quickly into their roles, Ruby posing as a guard and escort to Sapphire until they reached the designated place for the Sapphire’s to wait. No one bothered to talk to them on their way, there was far too much to do that one Sapphire and her Ruby guard could, and did, easily slip into the background. Before parting, they shared a reassuring look. 

“Enjoy the ball, my Sapphire,” the emphasis on the word ‘my’ wasn’t lost on Sapphire and her mouth quirked up ever so slightly. 

“You too, my Ruby,” she whispered.


End file.
